Overlord
The Overlord or Overseer is the appointed highest ranking lord of a specific Sector. They look after and protect the land. They also govern how the land should be run, what laws are in place. In the case of the OSB or other enemies it is their duty to come up with a method of rooting out any insurgencies into the area. History Overseeing the Frontier Sectors carries with it difficulties unimaginable to those in the Capital. Which is precisely why they have been given a wider range of powers that the Capital does not have and to wield over them. In the year 7000 the current overseers have achieved the highest success among any of their predecessors. None of the four are easily replaced. There was some report of trouble in the Western Sector, where Vlijmen Mayerling rules. However the trouble mainly is they feel the humans there are way too happy and Myerling a far too kind of a ruler. The Nobles feel a right to themselves in their society that the humans are to be treated as less than animals. And find it appalling to see or hear any good or fair treatment they might receive. There have been many uprising with in the Noble society that followed these notions. Most of them were put down by the Sacred Ancestor , and the Noble Greylancer . While the other sectors report daily and frequently to the Capital . Greylancer being the true Noble Warrior that he is, he is not given to telling the misdeeds of others. If he sees a real threat he takes care of it himself, he doesn't take the time to chatter with the Capital about ever small rumor or indiscretion that comes about. Absolute Managerial Rights The overseers were given absolute control over the frontier sector the presided over as long as each of the sectors supplied the Capital with blood tribute it demanded. The overseers were entreated to carry out the Capital's orders, but whether or not these orders were enforced or not depended entirely on the overseers' consent or approval. The overseers were given complete control over the Frontier's political and economic affairs. These mandates were passed down to the Capital by the Sacred Ancestor personally. Violation of this meant disciplinary action by him. Although in this era the Capital has become much more bold in whether or not to honor this since the Sacred Ancestor has gone missing for 6001 years. In a way, this tolerant albeit lax system reflected the magnanimity of the the Privy Council but was also influenced by the immorality of the Noble race. Given the blood they desired the Capital didn't involve themselves in trivial matters. Humans were a trivial matter. This agreement didn't sit well with the overseers. Nobles that they were, vampires valued pride above everything else. However, the rigor with which the overseers sought to preserve it in the Frontier vastly differed from the vampires residing in the current Capital. With out the Sacred Ancestor around to enforce the law or at least no visible sign of it, the overseers sought a council and ruling on the matter with their fellow peers from the other sectors if something arises they did not agree with. If they banded together the Capital would most likely have not much they could do to change that beside all out war. And this was the intent of the Sacred Ancestor. He put the madate in place in case the Privy Council should ever try to take over complete control over the world at large. Current Sector Overseers in 7000 AD Lord Greylancer of the Northern Sector Duchess Mircalla of the Southern Sector Zeus Macula of the Eastern Sector Vlijmen Mayerling of the Western Sector Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Males Category:Females Category:Warrior